PTB Writing Challenge 2013
by Shades Of Purple84
Summary: 52 weeks equals 52 stories. They will mostly be Twilight but All Human. Characters belong to their respective owners but the plot bunnies are all mine. Some might be Oneshots others may become more, I don't know at this point. Please bare with me in this year of exploring my writing and storytelling skills.
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge Number: #1 - Rocky Horizon**

**Date Posted: 2.7.13**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Rating: M just in case**

**Genre: AH**

**Content Descriptors: Hurt/Comfort**

**Character Pairing: Leah/Sam**

* * *

Divorce.

One word was all it took to make me wonder how rocky the next part of my life would turn out to be.

Sam and I were together nine years and married for five of those. So when he asked for a divorce—for the second time—I gave it to him. I didn't want to at first. My initial reaction was devastation. _How would I get my own place? Where would I go?_ I couldn't think past the next day, let alone that night.

Our boys were just starting school–Collin in first grade and Brady in preschool.

Before Sam and I got married, we had spent three years dating and one year living together—my last year in high school and all throughout my college career. Summer of 2003 was the start of my eighteen-month program of Business Management. After that first semester I changed my major to Early Childhood Education, which was a two-year program.

In 2004, I broke it off with Sam, before my birthday in September, because I wasn't feeling that he loved me or I him. He was distant, or it seemed that way. Sam hardly talked. It was like he was nervous for some reason.

On the Wednesday before my birthday**,** he called asking me to come to his place because he had something to ask me. I was getting myself ready to go to school, because it was professional Wednesday, I had to dress up. I didn't want to, but he was crying on the phone so I decided it couldn't hurt.

When I showed up he let me in the house, begging me to take him back. Sam got down on one knee, pulled out a little black box, and asked me to marry him. I looked at him then the ring. I flatly said, "No." I couldn't. Not only did I have a date with a guy from school, but also I wanted my own life for a bit.

I left from his house, heading straight to school, knowing in my heart I did the right thing.

Friday came with a rush of excitement–the night was going to be a blast. I went to a college party for the very first time with a few friends and the guy I liked. He was a talker, and sweet-talked his way into my pants.

The next morning I felt awful. I felt used. I felt like my heart had died the way a flower does after it wilts. Heath and I had sex twice that night, and though he orgasmed each time, I did not. So yes, I felt like dog shit. No, lower than dog shit, actually.

I couldn't believe I let him use me like that. I left his home, not caring if he retrieved his car from wherever he parked it the night before. I didn't care what he had to say to me Monday at school, either.

I was fucked up in my head and he contributed to it. Heath didn't care that I didn't have a good time. All he cared about was that he got what he was after. Yet, he had the audacity to call me a bitch because I didn't take him to his car. Like I said, I didn't care, because it was clear by his actions he didn't.

I went on with my schooling and my life. Working and doing what I thought I should as an individual. I didn't worry anymore about what my classmates were doing after school. They brought drama into my life. I didn't like it, so I stopped it as soon as it came.

I was doing my best to move on from Sam and Heath until I got a phone call from Sam's mother, telling me he was hit by a car and in the hospital. Looking back now, he had manipulated me. Sam was fine. He didn't have any broken bones, no stitches, nothing.

I took him back, thinking he was the only one for me. I thought Sam was the only man that could make me orgasm. I thought he was the only man that would and could love me. _See how stupid that sounds? _I didn't know any better being so young and naive about relationships. Sam was my first boyfriend that didn't pressure me into having sex with him.

He looked downright pitiful in that hospital bed. My parents were against me taking him back but never expressed why I shouldn't. This was one lesson I had to learn on my own, I guess. I wasn't a teenager anymore so they didn't have to tell me what to do. Though their input would've made a big difference–I'm sure of it.

Protecting my feelings didn't help me. The lies made me ache more than the facts. My father, Harry, once told me, "I'd rather be told the truth than a lie, because I will always find out the truth." I would rather have had a resentful revelation than a hundred painful lies that hid the truth.

That's exactly what Sam did. He would come home from work, then go straight to the bedroom for a nap. I wouldn't get a "Hi honey, I'm home. How's your day?" or a kiss to acknowledge me.

He certainly acknowledged the boys but it wasn't, as a father should. He acted more like a friend to his sons. He still doesn't act much like a father figure.

We had talked about starting a family the summer of 2004. Sure enough, we did. In March of 2005, I graduated with my associate's degree. Sam and I bought a house together in May with only a month left to get it ready for our baby.

While I was pregnant, I worked in a daycare called _Little Angels_. Working there gave me a bit of a life and experience. Because of my degree, I was hired as a preschool teacher to three and four-year-olds.

I worked until I delivered Collin. Once my maternity leave was up, I returned back to work. I was back with the preschoolers, trying to get back into a normal routine with them. They seemed less inclined to listen to me, as if my authority had been replaced. My boss saw how stressed I was, so she decided to place me with the one-year-olds.

Being with the younger children gave me a little more confidence in my job performance. It also helped that I was only one room away from Collin. First time mother syndrome had kicked in; I didn't want to be too far from him.

Collin was such a good baby. He began sleeping through the night at four weeks old. He didn't fuss for anything. Collin spoiled me rotten.

In February of 2006, I started to vomit. When weeks had past and I showed no signs of recovering, my co-workers became concerned. Some even suggested I may be pregnant, but I was in complete denial. There was no way I could be pregnant again. We had been safe. He always wore a condom.

When another week went by, and I was still vomiting, I decided to buy a pregnancy test on my lunch break one day. I spent the rest of my lunch hour at home. After eating some leftover chicken and rice, I went to the bathroom to pee on the stick. While I waited for the results, I took a shower. Half way through, I peeked at the test results.

Shock was all that went through me when I saw the positive pink line. I wasn't ready to have another baby. Collin was only seven months old. That wasn't the plan. I cried in the shower for what felt like hours.

When I returned to work, I had a few minutes left on my lunch break to spare. I decided to spend them hugging my precious first born because at that point I had no idea how I was going to manage one-on-one time with two babies under the age of two.

I was going to miss that precious time with Collin. The best times we had were when daddy, Sam, was working night shift. Collin and I had a routine down. Adding a second person to that routine would be disruptive.

Sam and I hadn't talked much about it, but he mentioned adoption or abortion. When I heard the word abortion, my exact words were, "HELL NO! I'm not killing a living person." Thinking about adoption, wasn't really an option since we already had one child. Why would we give our second baby up for adoption?

The only decision left, well, was that we were keeping the baby. It may have been hard, but we somehow managed. I'm not really sure when things started going south.

Sam barely took care of the boys when I asked him to. The few times I had asked, he became so angry that he would go out to the shed and stay there until I put the kids to bed. The shed was his man cave. Since he didn't support me, the choices I made, or those that we supposedly made together, I felt like a single mother–only I was married to someone I barely knew.

Knowing she would understand how I felt, the first person I told was my mom. On the outside looking in, she sympathized with me that the road ahead was going to be rough. Sam, however, was indifferent and his lack of support caused me to spiral deeper into a depressed state for the duration of the pregnancy. Because of this, my midwife put me on an antidepressant in hopes that I would feel better. In a way, I did.

As my belly grew larger, reality started to hit. During my pregnancy, my father use to say, "With one baby, there's all kinds of romance in it. When the second one comes, the romance is gone." He made sense, but he also made me feel horrible, like my heart was ripped out of my chest.

My mother, Sue, planned a baby shower for me to replace the baby items we had pitched. We needed a new crib since Collin was still using the first one. Brady was going to be a fall baby, so he needed warm clothes.

Becoming a stay at home mom was what I thought was right for our family of four to save money for things such as food, diapers, and utility bills. One of the perks about working at a daycare was the discount rate for employees. It still took almost half my check to cover it. I, however, do not work there anymore. I thought that would be how any job I got would be–only bringing home enough to cover the childcare expenses. At first, Sam agreed to me staying at home, but once the boys were out of diapers it seemed the only thing that mattered to him was that I get a job outside of the home.

We didn't live in an area with buses and he had to be at work earlier than I would have to be. I also didn't want to leave my kids at home or get them up earlier for all of us to have to make the trip to and from work. We did have another car, but it died before we had a chance to fix it and I wasn't about to drive the Pontiac we bought two years prior. He had turned that nice car into a smokey trashcan.

Sam was ungrateful that I stayed home and took care of the boys. The memory of one of our fights is still fresh in my mind.

_I'm in the kitchen cooking dinner, when I hear a door slam then a huff on the other side of the wall, letting me know Sam's come home from work. Since the kitchen area is small with barely enough room for two people, he doesn't come in. I let out a breath._

_But then I hear the annoyed tone of his voice coming from the living room. "Why are there always toys scattered about?"_

_I stay in the kitchen to avoid him. I see his figure standing in the doorway out of the corner of my eye. I'm stirring noodles and chicken together. My stomach knots up._

_"Leah!" He says louder making me jump. I hated it when he came home like this._

_"I'm cooking dinner, Sam." I keep my voice calm. I don't want Collin and Brady to hear us yelling at each other._

_He takes a step closer to me. The tension sizzles off of him like butter sizzling in a pan. I was scared like he's going to hit me. __The only thought that goes through my mind was, "Hit me one time, asshole and I'm gone while my dad comes over here to knock your block off your shoulders."_

_I can tell he wants to do something to me but doesn't. I finish with the noodles and chicken, grab bowls down for the four of us, and fill two up for the boys to have, then fill Sam's and mine. I place all the bowls on the table in hopes that we would have a family dinner._

Nope. The boys sat with me while Sam took his bowl to the couch to watch television. That annoyed me but I didn't say anything because I knew it would end up in an argument in front of the most adorable little men, happily eating. I didn't want to have a cry-fest on my hands.

He was ungrateful in the way he would ask me of my days activities. He had an angry tone, like he despised coming home to a family. Yes, the house was left a mess at times, but I ALWAYS picked up when the boys went to sleep. They were young- playtime was playtime.

Cleaning could be done during quiet time–it gave ME something to do while they were napping. Sam never acknowledged the positive side of me staying home. He didn't recognize the work I did do around the house. He thought I was being lazy.

I couldn't see past the end of my nose at first. I was crushed. I was hurting. I didn't think I would end up being a single mother of two boys at the age of twenty-six.

It was me giving all the time. Not receiving the gratitude at all from the one person I thought loved me outside of my family.

I saw the benefits in what I was doing, such as potty training our children without using too much force; feeding them what I wanted them to eat–not what a daycare might provide–and bonding with my children at a very young age. Yet, I couldn't see the horrible things he did in our relationship: he wouldn't have a serious conversation, he stopped giving me any kind of affection, and he also was more committed to weed than our family.

Three weeks after we separated, he had a new girl. Her name was Bella. Learning her name made me think about the times he would talk about her to me when we were still together, so when Sam called their dates "play dates" because he had the kids with him; I knew right then something was off.

A week after I moved out of the house, Sam and Bella moved in. I had come to the conclusion that he had moved on way before he said he wanted the divorce.

_He cheated on me!_

Instead of sadness, I was angry and stayed angry for quite a few months after that. Every time Sam and I would discuss something pertaining to our divorce papers, I would get very emotional to the point of wanting to hit him.

I'm glad to have gone through all that I did with Sam, because I am a stronger woman, mother, and person for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge 2 The Empty Glass**  
**Date Posted: 2.9.13**  
**Fandom: Twilight**  
**Rating: M Just in case**  
**Genre: AH**  
**Content Descriptors: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**  
**Character Pairing: Leah/Jake**

**Beta/Pre-Reader Lolo, Gillian, Cruiz**

* * *

Even though I have a full glass, it seemed more empty back then.

Sam took the best years of my life away from me. He squashed my dreams, my hopes, my faith, and most importantly, my outlook on marriage.

Marriage, to me, is a sacred bond between two people that should never be broken. We made promises to each other. I kept mine to him: doing my best to take care of him, the house, the kids, and being faithful.

A friend of mine, Kim, said it best, "Promises are easy to make, but when someone thinks that you can make theirs too, that's when you need to realize that promises aren't made as a couple, but as an individual."

Sam and I made promises together. He broke them without my consent. I am free to move on. Sam still has answers to give.

I had thoughts of going out to look for someone else, something better while I was with Sam. I could not do it! I was unable to cheat on someone I cared about. What Kim said hit home with me.

With the advice Kim gave me, I moved on. I started talking with different men. They all seemed genuine and nice, but only one asked me out.

His name was Edward. At first he seemed different than Sam, but as our relationship pressed on I found myself comparing them more often than I liked too. I didn't want to compare my empty glass to my full glass.

Edward told me he smoked marijuana. Immediately, a red flag went up in my mind. I told him I didn't want it around my children. After a month of just talking on the phone he started saying he loved me. I had told him I wasn't ready to hear those words yet but when he first said them my heart fluttered like wings on butterfly. Despite these facts, I decided to give him a chance. I wanted to see if he truly was different from Sam.

Two weeks after I had seen him, for what was the last time, I ended up in such pain in my vaginal area that I really became skeptical of his actions and words. I couldn't stand up for more than five minutes, I didn't know what was going on. My vagina felt like it was on fire. I couldn't wear panties let alone jeans.

When I told Edward about the whole thing and asked him to get tested, he didn't refuse like I thought he would, but I couldn't trust his words. Since we lived an hour from each other I couldn't see the proof such as the doctors record.

I went two days with feeling like there was sandpaper between my legs before I could get into the doctors office. They did their procedure then sent me home saying they'll call. When they finally called me with the confirmation of herpes, I sunk into a mild state of depression for a few weeks.

Edward lied to me. I also didn't know what or WHOM he was doing the days I wasn't around him.

Six months was all it took for me to realize that I was in a relationship with another Sam. Edward kept checking up on me asking me what I was doing, when he already knew what I was doing. I told him I stayed home and babysit other children than my own. I didn't have a vehicle to go anywhere, so what could I possibly be doing.

Edward had started being needier than my children, so I ended the relationship. Yes, it hurt. Yes, I cried, but not for days on end. It was ultimately my choice to end it. Edward was in my life for a reason. I looked at our relationship as my stepping stone to figure out what I didn't want in my life which was another man who did drugs and didn't care about himself.

I spent three months single. I had a few dates, but nothing serious until I found an old high school flame on Facebook. We exchanged numbers and started texting.

My empty glass started looking really dusty about eight months after Sam and I separated. We were still working the details out in our divorce. There were times he would make me feel less of a person because of what I wanted.

And what I wanted was my half of our tax money since we were still legally married.

"You didn't work, so you shouldn't get any money," he said.

"Excuse me! Just because I didn't work outside the home doesn't mean shit!"

He puffs up his chest acting all macho. "I worked more than you did. That's my money not yours."

"We're married, aren't we? What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine, right!" I exclaimed. I knew he didn't like that statement from the way his face contorted into madness.

I had so much anger, that I wanted nothing more than to wrap my hands around his neck and choke him until the light went out in his eyes but I didn't because I had my parents and my attorney behind me the whole time.

My attorney told me that it would be best to convince him that splitting the taxes would give him more money than if he filed separate from me. It would also give me zero dollars. So I went to my tax guy, Jenks. He figure it all out and together it came out to be a little over eight thousand dollars.

I told Sam the amount he would be getting. He wasn't sold on it until I said, "Would you rather get back two-thousand dollars or four?" After that he seemed to understand what I was getting at, even though he wanted to file separate he wouldn't have gotten that much back.

The custody part of the divorce was fine and very much adjustable to the children's needs. So that wasn't the battle, the money was. Once we had settled the tax issue and filed the return, we made the finishing touches and on June 12th, 2012, Sam and I both signed the divorce papers.

On that day I cleaned the untouched glass and started filling it with happy moments.

The first happy moment being of reconnecting with Jake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Challenge #3 Wordplay, use tomb, summit, cabbage, and king in this chapter.  
Date Posted: 2.9.13  
Fandom: Twilight  
Rating: M just in case  
Genre: AH  
Content Descriptors: Hurt/Comfort  
Character Pairing: Leah/Jake**

**Beta'd and Pre-Read By Gillybean, Lolo84, and Cruiz.  
**

* * *

Being with Sam, I felt like I was in a tomb for five years. Never to see the light of day again until he wanted out. In a way, I did too.

I had turned into cabbage–a very big ugly head of cabbage. I had kept the baby weight on. I was much rounder, and Sam didn't make me feel any better about my body. Being cabbage-like sucked.

Since the day we separated, I started the climb up my biggest summit ever. My goals on the way to the top of my summit were to be able to afford a vehicle, find a place to live, and finish my schooling I started eight months ago. Those were to be my accomplishments. I had to be the one to achieve them, nobody else.

One hill was finding Jake and letting him in. That took a lot of courage, but then I had always liked Jake. He was one guy that I thought enjoyed my company for what it was; not just interested in what was between my legs.

Once I let Jake in, there was no stopping it.

Our first date at Panera Bread, is still fresh in my mind.

_We met at the restaurant for lunch. After Jake and I ordered our sandwiches, we sat down at a table eating quietly, watching each other move. _

_Jake took a sip of his drink then asked, "So how've you been?"_

_I swallowed my bite before I could answer, "I've been good. It's better now that my life is not surrounded by negativity." I grabbed my drink, taking a large draw from the straw. _

_My heart began to pound against my chest. Wings fluttered in the pit of my abdomen. How can this be? I thought, after all these years those same feelings I had for him are back. Is this for real this time?_

_"How've you been Jake?" I asked him with as much curiosity as a cat. I looked into those chestnut orbs that were looking back at my aqua eyes. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading. It was automatic with him. Just like it is when I see my children after a few days._

_The corners of his lips reached his cheeks. We seemed to just stare at each other for a while before he answered, "I've been doing pretty good myself."_

_I wondered what it would feel like kissing a fully facial-haired man. Just the thought of kissing him sent my heart racing and my hormones out of control. Cool it, Leah, I thought, now is not the time, not on the first date. That was a big mistake the last time._

_We spent the next three hours talking about everything from the jobs we'd had, to the relationships that were both good and bad-smiling every time we caught the other staring._

_At the end of the date, we hugged. When I inhaled Jake's rustic, Old Spice scent, it threw me into a tizzy. I lightly brushed my lips against his neck just before I let go of him. We told each other bye and went our separate ways._

_He smells good and looks good, I thought to myself as I got into my car. My heart still raced beneath my ribs as I watched him drive off before me._

_Once I finally got control of my breathing and started the engine, I began to wonder if I'd ever see or hear from him again. The last time I had heard his voice, was four years ago, when we saw each other at the town's festival._

_At the time, I'd still been married. So even though I had told Jake I wanted us to be friends, and we only hung out as such, I knew all too well there was more to it._

_I couldn't stop thinking about him as I drove home with a big smile on my face. That was a great day and possibly the most wonderful first date I had ever had._

_That afternoon when I got home I continued with the rest of my daily routine of laundry, dishes, and cleaning the house up. I sat in the rocking chair by the window reading Beautiful Demons on my moms kindle when my phone buzzes on the table. My heart quickens slightly, picking up my black flat screen device I read the typed words with a smile on my face then replied._

_Jake: We will have to do that again soon._

_Me: Yes I agree :)_

_Jake: Rock of Ages was ok but I never want to see it again. So how's your day going?_

_Me: hahaha, it's going well, I've been reading this afternoon._

_Jake: Whatchya reading?_

_Me: A book called Beautiful Demons on my moms kindle._

_Jake: Sounds good, I was really amazed this afternoon._

_With that comment I started to feel afraid of what he'd say. So I asked him what he was amazed about. Jake tells me that I haven't changed much just a little wiser._

_Me: How so?_

_Jake: Well let's see if memory serves correctly you're full of love, caring, somewhat insecure but I like all of those things about you._

_I blush when I read his words and replied: You do. :) I've always been insecure about a lot of things. I still am, sometimes it sucks._

_Jake: I am too but getting over it. You're just as beautiful as you were back in school as well. :-)_

_Me: :-) Thank you and you have become sexier since then too._

_He replies with a thank you._

_Jake: You're also really honest, I'm glad you're so honest. It's very hard to find that, these days in a person._

_Me: I do my best to be honest._

_Jake: I try to be completely honest it's part of my recovery._

_Me: And that's a good thing, though there are a lot of guys that aren't honest._

_Jake: The same with women, I've really been hurt. You want to go out for ice cream?_

_I nod in understanding even though he can't see me. Mmmm, ice cream, I thought with a smile._

_We meet up at Dairy Queen for a little bit of ice cream. I ordered an Oreo blizzard; he ordered just a vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup. We sat down at a booth without talking too much. I looked at Jake, immediately my lips begin to spread out into a smile. He gives me a cocky smile to hear me giggle._

_We finished our dessert then went to the park as the stars begin to make light in the darkness. _

_We sat at a picnic table._

_Just being curious, Jake strikes up a conversation with me as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "So what do you like to do? I know you like horses, I remember that."_

_I was shocked that he remembers anything from high school. I answered with a soft voice, "I like dancing. I used to scrapbook. I love taking photos of my kids. I enjoy time with my family and friends." I returned the question. " What about you?"_

_"Fishing, watching movies, being outside." With a smirk on his face he asks, "If I buy a camera would you be my model?"_

_Hmmmm. That would be kind of nice to have someone do a photoshoot of me. It intrigued me, "You buy the camera, I'll be your model." I winked at him._

_That knowledge excited me to my core. It took everything inside of me to keep it contained. Everything he does goes right through me–like when you get sparked by electricity, it just goes right through your body._

_Jake gripped my hips pulling me to him, I felt a vibration coming from him that made my center tingle and want him. I could feel that he wanted me too. It's like it was bouncing between us. If you were something magical you could see colors swirling around us, and the sparks zing and pop._

_He grabbed my chin and gently placed his lips upon mine. The buzzing went right down my spine making my back arch uncontrollably. We both started to breath heavily with a few gasps of breath in between. Jake runs his fingers through my hair. He pulls on it lightly not knowing how I would react._

_I let out a sigh of relief, "mmmm", comes from my throat. He moaned in my ear with the release of my hair._

_He looked at his phone noticing the time; he states that he must get home before his curfew. I stick my bottom lip out with a breathy ok. The pounding of my heart is so loud I was able to hear it in my ears._

Don't you dare mess this up bitch!

"It wasn't me that fucked it up before it was him. So don't go all-medieval on me!"

Yea, well you were reckless in a previous relationship plus those one-night stands.

"Yea, I know! Why do think I'm done with that shit. No way am I gonna make the same mistakes. It's not worth it."

_I felt my hand being pulled that brought me out of myself. "Where'd you go?" he asked with concern in his voice._

_"Oh, nowhere." I genuinely smiled with a squeeze to his hand that held mine. Jake pulls me into a hug. I melted into him like butter._

_We walked to our respective vehicles, walked to mine first; I unlocked the door before he grabbed my mid-section pulling me towards him. He pressed his lips to mine. He pushed me against the car, kissing me with all his might. He had no reason to use his tongue; he felt my body shiver beneath his grasp._

_The simple kiss on my lips took me to the stars as he pulled away I looked to the bright stars in the sky letting out a breath. The chills crept up and down my body._

_He said goodnight as I slid into the seat of the car. I watched him walk away as I started the engine. I got my breathing under control halfway to my house._

_What is happening? I've not felt this way in a very long time._

_Finally getting home I got ready for bed. About the time I turned off my light and about to close my eyes, my phone vibrates on the nightstand._

_Jake: Goodnight beautiful :-*_

_That text alone made me smile and think of the wonderful time I had._

_Me: Goodnight :-*_

We enjoyed each other as individuals, not as an extension of our bodies. Jake was becoming my king, as I was becoming his queen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Challenge Number: #4 - Mother's Forgiveness**  
**Date Posted: 3-7-13**  
**Challenge: Mother's Forgiveness**  
**Fandom: Twilight**  
**Rating:M just in case **  
**Genre: AH**  
**Content Descriptors: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**  
**Character Pairing: Leah/Collin**

**Beta/Pre-Readers - Gillian, Lolo, and Cruiz**

* * *

_Collin, in his early twenties in jail for selling drugs, hurting his mother, Leah._

Collin POV

* * *

As I lie on the cot-like bed, with steel bars and concrete walls surrounding me, I start to think about my actions and the people I hurt–my brother being one and my mom being the other.

A guard comes to my cell telling me I have a visitor. My face scrunches up as I wonder who it could be. It's been five months since I last saw my uncle, when he told me he would try to help me with getting another hearing.

I stand up, taking the few steps towards the door, placing my hands in the opened area so the stocky, male guard can put the handcuffs over my wrists. I back up waiting for the door to open. Once it does, I step in behind him but in front of two others.

The four of us walk until we get to area with the plexiglass windows and phones. The first guard sits me down face-to-face with, Embry, my uncle.

He reaches for the phone on his side as I do the same.

"Hey, Collin."

"Embry." He is not only, my uncle, but also my lawyer.

"How ya doing?"  
With a shrug, I sit up and, letting my legs hang off the edge of the cot, I turn my head to look at him. "Okay. How've you been?"

"I've been good–taking care of my sister." Embry lets his hands flop open. "You know, it's been too long since she's seen you."

"Yeah, well, she can come see me here."

"You know she won't do that. She can't stand it that you're in here, man."

"I know." I stand up to walk toward him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that you're getting another hearing. You've been good, and they want to reevaluate your case."

My heart screams "yes!" but I keep it contained. "Thank you." I shake his hand.

"You're welcome. I'm not doing this just for you, ya know."

"Yea, I know." A small grin pulls at the corners of my lips. "You're doing it for her."

He nods his head as he lets go of my hand. "We'll talk later. Be good, Collin."

"Later, Embry." He hangs his phone up, as do I, leaving me to my thoughts as I walk back to my cell, surrounded by the four guards that brought me to the visitation area.

The lunch buzzer sounds, and the cell doors in the area open. Everyone files out in a single file line with guards on either side. The front of the line starts to move forward towards the cafeteria, which leads us through a gate that stretches from the ceiling to the floor, up two flights of stairs, then down a hallway to a nicely lite, school type lunch area. The smell of potatoes and chicken fills the room. The line of prisoners goes through as the servers plop food onto our plates.

While each inmate takes their seat and begins to eat, I stare at the lumpy mashed potatoes and can't help to think of my mother. She always made sure all the lumps were smoothed out.

I'm sorry mother. How hard is that to say? It shouldn't have been. She was the only one, aside from my brother, that I disappointed so much in the last two years.

The guards start to hurry all the inmates up to finish eating and get back to our cells. I don't touch the potatoes but stuff the chicken in my mouth as fast as I can, chewing and swallowing all at the same time.

Everyone lines back up to head back to our area before afternoon activities. Once we reach our area, I was directed to my therapy session with Dr. Cullen, Carlisle Cullen.

At first, I didn't think he would be able to help but the last eighteen months, I have progressed in being able to manage my life. He has helped me find my higher power being. The Doc has helped me understand that there are things that we do that hurts those we love, that if we can forgive ourselves maybe, just maybe, our loved ones will be able to forgive us as well.

I have been working on asking for forgiveness, but she's the only one, aside from my brother, Brady, who I really need to apologize to.

In our sessions, I explained to Dr. Cullen how my life was and that the horrible decisions I made landed me in prison. I also, told him how my mother did her best to keep me from making those bad decisions, I didn't want to listen.

I didn't do drugs, but I did sell them. My father, of all people, is the person I got my supply from. He was the head of the whole operation, but after a drug deal gone bad–one that ended in bloodshed–I got two years in prison, while my father lost his life.

Replaying that memory hurts but also reminds me that I don't want to go back to that life. I will need all the support I can get.

"Well, Collin, my boy, you with this session, I do believe you are ready for your evaluation and possible release."

"You feel that is the right thing to do, Doc?" I question him.

"Why do you question me?" Doc looks concerned at me. "You have done well. You have grown as a man, do you not feel it?"

I mull that over before I answer him. "I do."

"Then your time here is up. I will give them my full report in the morning." He stacks all of the papers together placing them in a manila folder with my name on it. "I would like to continue being your counselor once you are out in the world, Collin, if that would help in your journey."

I nod. "I would like that." I stand up from the couch as a guard comes in to take me to my cell.

The doctor nods as I leave.

Walking to my cell with on guard in front of me and another behind, I think about what I hope I to accomplish once I'm with my family. I feel good that the doctor still wants to help me when I'm out. The guard opens the cell door and I step in as it closes behind me.

I take a deep breath as I anticipate a new beginning.

I stretch out on my cot, arms behind my head as I stare into the grey ceiling. Her pale blue eyes, tears streaming down her face.

I look into her eyes as I say the three words I so desperately want her to hear. I watch her face fade into the ceiling as I drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Challenge Number: #5-The Limerick  
****Date Posted: 4.29.13  
****Fandom: Twilight  
****Rating: M just in case  
****Genre: AH  
****Content Descriptors: Romance  
****Character Pairing: Leah/Jake  
****Summary: The wedding day. Excitement fills the air.  
**

**Beta/Pre-reader: Ruffluv, Lolo, Cruiz**

* * *

_The dress is white_

_The day is bright_

_He stands waiting at the alter_

_She walks to him without a falter_

_And everything is just right  
_

* * *

"Emily, get her dress!" A female voice yells from the basement.

"Got it, Sue." Emily rushes down the stairs into the already packed car.

Mother of the Bride, Maid of Honor, and the other bridesmaids pack all the makeup, hair styling accessories and their dresses into a black Malibu.

Sue wipes sweat from her brow. "My baby girl is getting married today!"

Hoots and hollers echo inside the metal cocoon as Sue pulls away from the house.

"Kim, you did the checklist, right?"

"Sure did! Her and Harry left right on time. They should be at the church by now."

"Ok." Sue is nervous; her palms tighten on the steering wheel.

Emily looks over at Sue. "Need someone else to take over?"

Sue is slightly shaky putting pressure on the brake pedal. She puts the car in park. "I think that might be wise, Emily, thank you."

Sue and Emily swap seats. The car begins to move forward towards the church.

* * *

Dad and I are sitting in the big boat Impala in front of the church waiting for my bridal party, my hands in my lap, taking deep breaths. My father asks me, "Are you okay, Punkin?"

His voice startles me. Hearing that nickname for the first time in years takes me back to when I was just a kid helping him with the brakes on one of our cars.

"Yes," I say with a smile.

I let out a breath, thinking of how far I've come since those rough days with my ex -husband, Sam. This is right, Leah, Jake is right. Jake is mine. Jake has done nothing but support me. I can't believe this is happening to me. A real wedding!

We get out of the car, and once inside the church, I breathe in the air; the smell of lilacs and honeysuckle fills the church. Walking further inside, I take it all in. Twirling in the middle of the center aisle where I'll be walking towards Jake to finally say, "I do." I stop spinning to face the spot where he'll be standing. The anticipation hits me with so much force that I begin to feel dizzy. I hold my arms out to my sides reaching for an end of a pew to steady myself. I breathe deeply for a few seconds and stand back up.

I turn around to look at the empty church and begin to envision what it will look like once everyone is seated. It's not a big church, but it will seat 100 people, easy. Wooden pews in rows, windows scale the walls, letting in natural light. My bridesmaids were here last night decorating. It's so beautiful, pale purple against a dark blue, our favorite colors.

My girls did a wonderful job. Emily, my maid of honor, knows me well. She took those two colors and made my dream come alive. Dark blue satin bows on the groom's side with light purple bows on the bride's side are attached to the ends of the pews. Sparkling blue and purple candles adorn the corners where my father still stands in the front door.

I see my father watching me. I smile. "What?" I'm slightly teasing, hoping to keep this light.

He just shrugs.

"No, don't do that!" I point my finger at him as I walk towards him. "Tell me what you're thinking, Dad. If you think I shouldn't..."

He holds up his hand to stop me from continuing my thought. "Stop right there. I like Jake. He has proven time and time again that he cares about you and for you." He steps towards me taking my hands in his. "Honey, I wouldn't take this day away from you if it was my last breathe."

My eyes flood with wetness as I breathe out, "Oh, Dad."

He envelops me in his big arms, securing me to him for what seemed liked hours.

He pushes me away from him, looking at me with happiness in his eyes. "Now let's get you married, Big Cow."

I giggle. "Alright, Old Goat."

We walk to the big room that has been designated for the bridal party to get dressed and ready. After Dad and I inspect the room, we sit and have some quiet time to ourselves while waiting for my bridal party to arrive.

Fifteen minutes later, my girls and mom show up with all the dresses and accessories. We spend the next four hours getting ready.

My heart quickens, as I look at myself in the full-length mirror, thinking I'm such a sexy beast–I wonder how long he can hold off. I just know he's going to want to rip this dress right off of me. I giggle at the thought because it makes me think of all the things I want to do to him; I haven't seen Jake since the rehearsal dinner two nights ago.

Mom comes over to me; her hands grasp my shoulders bringing me out of myself. "You ok, sweetie?"

I smile, nodding–not saying it out loud helps keep the tears at bay. She hands me a tissue. I stuff it in the top of my dress for easy access. Mom kisses my cheek then goes out to her seat.

"He's here, Leah," Emily tells me excitedly. I nod at her in confirmation, letting out a breath that I felt like I was holding on to for the last twenty minutes. She hands me a small package. "Open it."

I do and what is in the small box makes my heart stop for several beats. I let out a squeak, look back up at my best friend and quickly grab her up in a tight hug. I whisper, "I love you."

"You gotta put it on. NOW!"

I smirk. "I'm not going to be able to do it." I hand the item to her as I sit down in a chair. Kim and Rebecca help her raise the bottom of my dress. I stick my leg straight out with pointed toe. Emily stretches the blue and purple silk garter wide as she puts it around my foot then all the way up to my thigh where it stops just a few inches below my crotch. She adjusts it so the bow with the date of our wedding is facing out. Rebecca and Kim put my dress down and I stand up.

I take deep breaths trying to quell my nerves. I can do this. I am doing this. I laugh as I hear the opening procession being played on the grand piano. The butterflies in my stomach quicken their pace.

Emily, Kim, and Rebecca get in their line with me following behind. My dad comes out of the groom's room with a smile so big you could see it from outer space. I line up behind my bridesmaid, Dad at my right side. He tells me to breath and I do. It's all I can do to stay focused on what's to come.

The doors open as little Claire starts the procession of bridesmaids–Rebecca begins her walk, four steps and Kim begins, after another four steps Emily begins. Once I start my walk, I look up at the altar and see Jake's smiling face. My heart quickens and I have to breath again along with counting my steps, I smile back at him.

Dad pats my hand as we reach the end. Facing each other, he raises the tiny veil and kisses my cheek then whispers, "I love you." Tears prick at my eyes. OH FUCK! I won't be able to hold it in. I say a little prayer before I take my own steps towards Jake.

Jake holds out his hand for me to take. I hold on like my life depends on it. The electricity flows between us. It doesn't fight; it flows back and forth.

We stand there lost in each other's eyes as the preacher begins his spiel from the bible. The movements of our shoulders, in sync with one another, show that even our breathing is in unison now. When he gets to the vows, Jake says his with the ring in hand as I say, "I do," he slips it on my finger. I do the same for him.

The preacher says, with a smile on his face, "You may now kiss the bride."

Jake snakes his right hand around my lower back pulling me towards him, cupping my cheek with his other hand as he lifts me to meet his lips with mine. I feel so much passion in that single kiss I begin to get weak in the knees. I'm glad his one arm has me wrapped close to him; otherwise I think I'd fall down. My fingers glide up and down his cheek letting him know I like this kiss. He then pulls away from me looking directly into my eyes. "I love you, Mrs. Black."

I just smile at him not wanting my voice to crack.

The preacher sees the opportunity to announce us as Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black. Our audience stands as they clap. Jake and I take one last look at each other before we run down the center aisle to the limo outside. Laughing all the way. We slip inside the limo. The driver takes us away towards our reception destination.


End file.
